The Secret of Faris
by Elsie girl
Summary: This idea is ignored too often. Why is Udonna acting so strangly? What are Claire's nightmares about? Is there something being hidden from Nick? Who exactly is Faris? Read for mystery, drama, and comedy. Please review. Thanks!
1. The Fateful Day Begins

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is defintely not mine. No sopyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Just a little idea I fell in love with. I used to watch PRMM when it first began and now my brother has got me watching Mystic Force, which is the best since. We write this together for fun. It's odd, but hopefully well written. Enjoy and please review my first PR ff. Thanks for your time!

The Secret of Faris

Chapter 1: The Fateful Day Begins

Nick was laying on the floor of the forest with moss in his hair and mud on his back. It was not a typical position to be in, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as one might think. Still, he had not expected to end up there at all, and he had just had to wash his cape. All things considered, it's fair to say, that the red ranger was more than a little ticked.

"Xander!"

"Sorry, Nick."

"Didn't Daggeron tell you to practice that carefully before trying it? Now look what you've done!"

"I'm really sorry. I thought I had it. Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand to try and lift his friend from the mud and, of course, Nick pulled him down into the mud as well.

"Should have seen that coming." sighed Xander next to him.

"Yeah. You really should have." agreed Nick. They laughed anyway. As they looked up into the swaying leaves and branches of the trees surrounding rootcore, something else moved into their view.

Actually, it was more like someone.

"So, is this some new macho-man trend or something to roll in the mud like pigs and get moss and twigs in your hair so you smell?" asked Vida casually from directly above their heads.

"How come you guys didn't invite me?" asked Chip, offended.

"We aren't playing, this was all Xander's fault."

"It was not!"

"How was it not?"

"Well, okay. Maybe it was mostly my fault..."

Nick rolled his eyes and punched Xander's arm playfully. Madison reached out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." said Nick, accepting it.

"Sure. Don't pull her into the mud or anything. I see how it is."

"_She _didn't knock me across the forest!" Nick snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't see the point. I mean, now we're just both covered in mud and... hang on- I'm covered in mud!"

"Yeah?" said V, looking at him like he was totally off his rocker.

"I can't be covered in mud, I've got a date!"

"If she knows you, she won't think anything of it." said Vida.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be expecting a pig."

"Ohh." Everyone taunted.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." replied Xander sarcastically.

"Just kidding, Xander. Come on, maybe Claire knows a spell to clean you up really fast." Vida offered.

"I'd rather not. If she's messes up I may have to borrow some of Nick's clothes." They laughed and went in anyway to find her.

Inside rootcore the scene was far from friendly chiding.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Udonna was furious with Claire and everyone was so surprised to see her raise her voice at her that they all just stood, stricken in horror and shock as Claire continued to endure the humiliating scolding.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked what all of them were thinking.

"What could Claire have done to make Udonna so mad?" wondered Chip aloud. Nick was wondering the same thing, and he was hoping that he hadn't and wouldn't do anything to make his birth mom so angry with him. You wouldn't guess it from meeting her, but, apparently, Udonna could be really mad and intimidating if she wanted to.

"You could have gotten us all killed!" She finished, spying the others. "Go to your room. We're finished for the day." Udonna sighed and Claire scurried off like a kicked puppy (not that anyone would ever actually kick a cute, little puppy).

"Bowen." Said Udonna, sounding exasperated, "What have you done to your cape?"

"Um..." stuttered Nick nervously.

"Give it to me and I'll wash it. Honestly, I thought I already told you to clean it today." She raised an eyebrow, taking it.

"I did."

"Decide to go rolling around in the mud?"

"Practicing new spells."

"I see. Well are you eating here tonight?"

To tell the truth, he hated it when she asked that. It always made him feel put in the middle. He wanted to be with his real family to grow closer to them, but he couldn't seem to abandon his adopted sister, or explain the situation to her. Thus, he was stuck in a highly uncomfortable position. What's worse was that he had sort of, kind of, in a way lied to his parents by telling them that he had already told his adoptive family. Actually, he hadn't. He thought about it for a minute. His sister would probably be working late tonight and so he decided to stay.

"Sure." he answered. After all, pizza was beginning to get old. He wondered what dinner here would be like.

It seemed like an average enough day, but there was no way Nick could have guessed what he was about to learn in the hours ahead and how it would change his life.

A/N: Well, anyone want to know what's about to happen? Review, please! Thanks for reading.


	2. Small Talk, Big Problem

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapter.

_**A/N:** Wow. Thanks for the reviews! I really didn't expect so much positive feedback on just the introductory chapter, but it was really encouraging. As for those of you who left reviews: thanks a lot! We appreciate it and have taken in account all of your advice, requests, suggestions, and questions. Please continue to read and review. _

**The Secret of Faris**

**Chapter 2:** Small Talk, Big Problem

There they sat, at a table decorated with flowers from the forest and food piled high on plates they all passed around. They drank deeply from goblets filled from a large pitcher in the center of the wooden table. Daggeron, Liambow, Claire, Udonna, and Nick were finally having a family dinner. It felt just like one too.

As was tradition at a family dinner table, there was awkward silence between to two who had been fighting earlier. Laimbow and Daggeron ate first and passed the food on. Udonna told Bowen he needed to eat more. The food and drink was a bit unusual, but very much delicious.

It would have completely pleasant and very close to normal, is Claire hadn't slipped up with the worst word in the worst possible moment.

It happened like this.

Everyone was eating and Daggeron was tossing out compliments on Nick's progress in training. Udonna and Liambow were giving him proud glances and Nick almost blushed from the attention.

As the conversation turned to old times, Nick and Claire made a joke under their breath about the two men being "middle-aged" and they demanded to hear it upon noticing their sniggering. They two were hesitant to share, much as you might be if your teacher caught you whispering in class and requested you to share too. Once Nick let out the joke, the older men frowned for a moment, then burst out in laughter. Thank goodness they could have a sense of humor about themselves outside of serious battle and training.

Udonna, looking fondly at her family and friend feasting together, voiced her opinion.

"Isn't it wonderful," she said "that we can now gather together in safety and feast. We can all enjoy each others company and though it has taken years to get here, the moment is all that much sweeter."

"I agree." said Liambow, raising his glass.

"As do I." added Daggeron, whole-heartedly. They all raised their cups and toasted to the health of the group. Nick was enjoying himself immensely and knew he had made his mom happy by coming. She gently rubbed his hand that resting on the table gently.

"Do you think you may sleep here tonight, in your room? It may be safer than traveling through the forest once darkness has fallen."

She was trying to convince him to stay closer to them, but there was no need as he had already made that decision earlier.

"Yes."

"Good." she said, clearly pleasantly surprised.

Claire brought in her pudding for dessert. It was delicious. Apparently, Fireheart had helped make it. He wasn't entirely sure how that was possible, but it was certainly a cute idea. Nick grinned from ear to ear and complimented his cousin's (and dragon's) cooking, making a mental note to remember to tell the guys about this, although they would never believe him.

Stuffed, he began to feel drowsy and wondered when they normally went to bed. They all got up and, instead of moving towards their bedrooms, went into a sitting area for tea. They was more small talk. Nick grew sleepier and sleepier until his eye lids refused to hold up their weight anymore. He began to doze off. Unbeknown to him, his mother was smiling at his sleeping figure on the couch. The others followed her adoring gaze.

"I'll wake him." Liambow offered. He shook his son's shoulder, and he started.

"Yeah. I think so too." he said automatically. At that, just about everyone present was in stitches.

"It was nice to have everyone together again for dinner. It felt almost like older, happier moments." Udonna reiterated.

"I enjoyed it too." yawned Nick. He got up and began to walk towards the bed, wishing everyone goodnight.

That's when Claire said it. "Yes, almost. Of course nothing is the same without Faris." She hadn't meant to cause trouble. She never does. She had no way of knowing that Udonna had not explained to Nick that he was not an only child.

"Who's Faris?" he asked.

_**A/N:** Cliff-hanger, anyone? Please leave a review so I know you thought!_


	3. Wondering

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapter.

_**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! At last- some of the mystery is revealed. Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! _

**Chapter 3:** Wondering

"Who is that? Who is Faris?" Now Nick was really curious.

Claire looked like she'd like nothing more than to melt into the wall behind her. Daggeron looked nervous and awkward; like he'd walked in on something he wasn't supposed to see. Liambow looked very far away and very tired. Udonna looked like a deer caught in the headlights, or Phineas caught in his tracks. Not only concerned, but more than a little irked at Claire, Udonna answered: "Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago and to tell the whole story would take all night."

"That's okay. I'm not that tired anymore. Besides, I don't have school tomorrow."

Nick thought it was a good argument, but Udonna just said: "It's a tale for another time."

"Will you tell me tomorrow?"

"You have to go home tomorrow."

"No I don't. It's Saturday."

"Perhaps another time. I don't wish to talk of it now." She answered solemnly and turned to go to her bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nick offered, wondering what he had said wrong and why Claire looked so abashed. Not to mention, he was wondering **who Faris was**.

After the adults left for bed, Nick and Claire were headed that way themselves, so Nick thought he'd just ask Claire all about it. It should have been a good plan, except Claire looked interestedly at the floor, said goodnight quickly, and pretended not to hear his burning question.

That night he could not sleep. He lay awake in his bedroom at Rootcore, that he had not slept in since his infancy, and wondered. Why had no one wanted to mention Faris and why had no one wanted to tell Nick who that was?

Udonna had a hard time sleeping that night as well. Her mind drifted back to the fateful day, 13 years ago. Liambow, beside her, was also plagued by nightmares of the day he regarded as the day he had failed his family.

Claire too sat and wondered why she had to say something so stupid. She wondered how they were going to avoid Nick's questioning. Most of all, she wondered about that day that she barely remembered, that day that had changed everything, and where Faris was now.

**Flashback**

Little Claire was outside. A little blonde headed child with big, soft curls just a few years younger than her was laughing next to her, handing her a flower. Both were wearing white picnic dresses and were playing in the forest. They were playing hide-and-seek among the large plants. Not far away, Liambow and Udonna prepared the food on a blanket.

"Don't go far, girls." she heard the echo of her uncle's voice from the past call to her and her playmate. A face peeked through the plush bush beside her. A smiling, blue-eyed face laughed at her. It was Fairs!

They ran and played and for a few moments it was happy memory, but soon it changed, as it always did. She caught sight of her friend running from tag several feet away. Then, every time she would glimpse her she'd be father and farther away, her laughter more distant.

Little did she know, Liambow and Udonna were behind her calling for them both. The children had carelessly gone to far into the woods in a time of danger. The voices and trampling behind her got louder and Faris' call got quieter. Finally, Liambow had her and was asking her if she were alright and scolding her for running so far. Then they were demanding to know where Fairs was. She pointed ,and Faris' yell rang through the forest as Liambow tore off in that direction. Udonna grabbed Claire up and ran towards the safety of home. Faris' name was yelled into the maze of trees from then until dusk. Liambow did not come out of the forest for days.

**End Falshback**

Claire awoke crying as she had those many nights afterwards. She lay awake the rest of the night listening to the wind outside which reminded her of the laugh of the small child.

_**A/N:** Review?_


	4. The Secret Revealed

**The Secret of Faris**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: _Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions. They made my day and, in my opinion, made this story better. Please leave a comment when you finish reading so I knwo what you thought. Things are only going to get more interesting from here, I promise. Well, thanks for reading and please enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

Nick awoke the next morning drowsy, but determined. Today was the day, he was all but certain, that he would finally uncover the truth behind the secret of Faris. He began the day normally enough, heading downstairs to eat breakfast and check on Fireheart (who was very happy to see him). He waited with Fireheart until Claire came down to feed him. Then, he put his plan in motion.

"Hi." he offered friendly, petting Fireheart.

"Hi." said Claire, stopping nervously in her tracks.

"I already fed Fireheart for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh? No, that's fine. Thanks." she breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to have forgotten the commotion of last night.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." After a few minutes of playing with the dragon, Nick braved to breech the subject yet again. "So, what was all that mess about last night?"

Claire pretended to be busy and Udonna came in. He was determined not to let that stop his plan so he ignored her, crossing the room to whisper behind Claire.

"You know about Faris. I know you do. I don't know why I want to know so bad; it just feels like I should. It kind of worries me that everyone hiding things from me. Please, just tell me."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't anything like her real reaction. Claire burst into tears. Udonna was startled, to say the least. She put down her tea and immediately ran to Claire side to comfort her and ask what was wrong. It didn't take long for her to turn her gaze, or rather glare, upon her son.

Nick stood there, entirely taken aback, and unable to move or speak.

"Bowen! What did you say to her?"

"I-"

Although he did not notice it, the rest of the rangers had just filed in the door and were watching yet another argument with suspended horror.

"Well? What do have to say for yourself?"

"I-" Nick stuttered again. "I just asked her a simple question."

"Do not snap at your mother like that, young man," a deep voice warned from behind him. Apparently, his father, Liambow, had entered with his friends.

'Great,'he thought, mentally slapping himself in the forehead. Maybe his plan was not as brilliant as he thought.

"Sorry." he offered and turned on his heel. Unable to bear the humiliation and defeat any longer, he stormed out of Rootcore.

Outside, his friends caught up with him and tried to make him feel better.

"Wow, Nick, hang on a minute there." Xander said, grabbing his arm lightly.

Nick frowned at him and sat down on the ground in a huff.

"Sorry, Nick," Maddy's sweet voice offered. "We didn't mean to barge in on you guys or anything."

"It's okay, Maddie." he said, feeling a little better.

"Don't worry, bud. We've all been there. Every teenager gets yelled at by his parents occasionally."

"Yeah." agreed Vida "Unless you're me. Then it's more like every couple days." The rangers laughed.

"What was that about anyway?" Nick explained all that had happened and was pleased to find his friends as intrigued and mystified as he was.

"So it was somebody from the past, but Claire remembers them." surmised Chip.

"And everyone is upset about it and determined not to tell you, so it must be important." Vida added.

"I wonder..." Maddie thought aloud.

"Well, I have an idea." announced Xander. Xander shared his idea and Nick was feeling rather grateful for his friends when he went to practice his new moves he learned from instruction the day before.

Just as he hoped, not long after he began working, Daggeron came up to him. Nick covered up his sly smile and put plan B into motion.

"Are you all right?" Daggeron asked.

"I guess. Just practicing."

"Good. Your parents have been looking for you."

'Here's my chance,' Nick thought. 'It's just a little lie.'

"I just can't believe it took them this long to tell me the truth."

"Oh. Is that what the fight was about? I was under the impression that-"

"Yeah." Nick interrupted. "I still can't believe they kept it from me."

"I know it's hard to understand, but it was hard enough for the two of them (all of us, really,) and they didn't want to upset you."

"I had a right to know."

"I know you're angry. It hurts to have your family keep a secret like that from you. I mean, not telling you about your own little sister! It must have been hard to hear. Claire was so upset earlier. I guess they told you why?"

In shock, Nick just shook his head.

"Claire was there, playing with her, when she disappeared. They were playing in the forest during war times."

Nick gulped and gave the ground a hard stare.

"Well, I know you need time, so I'll leave you alone for a bit. Hey, if you need to talk come find me, okay?"

Nick nodded again, absentmindedly. As Daggeron left, his mind whirled and ears buzzed. His little sister?!

_A/N: Now Nick knows too, but what's going to happen next? I'll give you a hint: do you think Nick will rest until he uncovers the truth behind the vanished sister? Does Nick like Maddie? Will Nick confront Udonna, Claire, and Daggeron? Please tell me what you want to see happen! _


End file.
